


Excess

by Kyhariel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyhariel/pseuds/Kyhariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if...?<br/>The magic of the skelebros was kind of linked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excess

**Author's Note:**

> Its neither beta'd nor even edited in any way, so bear with me

They had known, of course.  
Their magic had always reacted to the other.  
It was one reason the two were always so close together. It just kind of felt better to be in close range to each other.  
And when Sans suddenly felt a shift, he knew something was terribly wrong.  
He was more powerful.  
Magic surged through his bones.  
Of course, that was normal, but this time, there was so much more magic than he was used to. All this power flowing through his body felt just plain wrong.  
His fingertips itched and almost started to spark blue lights.  
This much magic couldnt possibly come from him alone -  
Something must have happened to Papyrus.  
But it was hard to concentrate, the magic made it hard to concentrate.  
This - this damned human!  
He had even warned them!

But for now there was nothing left to do but to curl up on the couch and let the magic settle itself.

It took longer than he'd liked to admit, but in the end, he got the magic -his and his brothers- under control.  
Granted, it took an extrem amount of effort, but he managed.  
It was almost too late.  
The human - murderer- was almost out of the underground.  
But Sans blocked their way.  
He fought them with all his might, which was a lot, now that he had Papyrus' Magic too.  
But it wasn't enough.  
The human kept fighting him, again and again.  
He was starting to become tired.  
Well, he had been tired before, but not like this.  
The amount of control it took to use this much magic was starting to wear on him, to wear him down.  
And eventually, that became his downfall.  
He fell asleep and the human had the chance to attack.  
So they did.  
The first time, Sans was still able to dodge, but the magic was taking its toll on him, made him slower, his mind, his movements - and the blade sliced him open.  
All at once, the magic left him.  
And to be honest, he had never been more relieved.


End file.
